The New Baby-Sitters Club
by So Electric
Summary: Karen, Hannie, Nancy, Maria, Terri, Natalie, and a new girl, Riley form the YBSC!(The Young Baby-Sitters Club)
1. Riley

DISCLAIMER: We do not own anybody but Riley, but we do own outfits!  
  
It was eight o'clock on a Sunday morning. I woke up, rolled out of bed, and stumbled around, trying to find an outfit. Hi, I'm Riley Isabella Rivier and I'm new to Stoneybrook, Connecticut. It was my first day of school and I was very nervous. Maybe I'd better tell you a bit about myself. I'm African-American, I have long, curly light brown hair, light brown skin, and green eyes. I have a mom, a dad, a younger sister, and an older brother. We live on Greenbridge Road next door to a girl named Maria Kilbourne. Maria seems nice and she's gorgeous. I sighed and laid down, I almost went back to sleep, but my Grandma, Grandmere came in. "Bonjour Riley!" She began a flurry of French. "Oui Grandmere. Yes, I agree, Mom should have named me a French name. No! I hate caviar. Okay. Grandmere, I gotta get dressed." I stumbled around and finally found some super-low jeans and a turquoise camisole. Before Mom could say anything to me, I put on a long gray coat; after all, it is almost Christmas. I walked to Maria's house; she had dressed in the same outfit as me, only with a magenta camisole! We stared at each other for a minute, then burst out laughing. We walked around the corner to Stoneybrook Private School, a new school that allowed free dress! All around, I could see girls laughing with their friends. I especially noticed a goofy-looking girl with long blond hair and glasses. Maybe it was just the way she dressed. She wore a dressy orange dress with pink dress shoes. Five girls were walking with her. One was a tall, stunning red head wearing white flare jeans with silver rhinestone chain belt, sparkle wrap sweater, pointy toe black boots with a thin heel. On the other side was a more petite girl with pigtails down to her waist. black and white rugby top with a black cashmere sweater and a black micromini w/ square toe Mary Janes. There was also a girl next to her with short, dark brown hair and was dressed carefully in black stirrup leggings and big pink Johnny Blaze sweater with a rhinestoned 01, and pink superstars. Three second-graders with pigtails and fancy dresses tagged along. "Hey Karen!" Maria called. The goofy-looking girl turned around and smiled at Maria. "Hola Maria!" she cried. "Hey Hannie. oops I mean Hannah." The petite girl rushed over and hugged Maria. "And Nancy, how are you?" The redhead broke into a gorgeous smile. "Fine." "Hey Melody, Skylar, Emily Michelle, and Sari." They all waved. "Guys this my new friend, Riley." I smiled brightly. "Glad to meetcha." All of the girls were really nice, even. Karen, as soon we were close enough I would give her a makeover and some fashion tips. We went into the building and Maria walked me to get my schedule. The other girls already knew their schedules since I came in mid-term. Our first class was homeroom of course and I was in that class with Maria. I had English with Hannah and Nancy, my first class. I could tell I was going to like our English teacher, Ms. Freedman. She was young with dark skin, a groomed afro, coal-black eyes, and a red business suit. She let us talk during class and we NEVER have homework, just reports and stuff, but the reports are on fun stuff like fashion, concerts, the media etc.! Our first report of the day was on the differences between BET and MTV. Next I had Dance with Maria. but I'll let her tell that story. 


	2. Maria

MARIA  
  
It was second period of the day, when Riley and I had Dance. There were about fifteen other girls there. About eight of them all stuck together. All of those eight had red hair, and blue eyes. There features, and sizes were different though. Four of the girls wore black leotards with pink tights; the other half wore a pink leotard with black tights. I was wearing my new gold leotard from Paris with my sparkle tights and Riley was wearing an amazing turquoise one with white tights. Each of those girls' hair was pulled back with black headbands with silver writing. I couldn't see what the writing said. "Bonjour, Je suis Madame Lee." A woman said walking in gracefully. She was very tall, and Asian with extremely long black hair braided into cornrows and smooth skin. "We will begin with ballet, then segue into jazz, then hip hop," A smile spread across her face. "Then tap. All right then, line up." We lined up in a straight line. Madame Lee looked at each of us. She bent over to look at the headbands, "Hmmm. the octuplets, I see. Are you octuplets?" The shortest one with the longest hair and the bluest eyes smiled, "No, we just call ourselves that. Ya see we've been friends since pre-school! And we're really close." Riley and I let out a small giggle at her "empowering story". She glared at us, then turned back to the teacher with an "I'm your best student." smile. "Names please." Madame Lee asked politely. "Jezebella but my friends call me Jezie." The leader of the Octuplets said. "Jamie." Said a short fat one. "Jillian." Said a tall, thin one. "Jennie." said a medium sized one. "Jackie." "Jada." "Jocelyn." And finally a quiet one with bookish spectacles on her nose, her hair was braided into a long braid to her butt and she was wearing no make-up said, "Jenna." "Maria," I said pronouncing my name with a heavy Spanish accent. "Riley." Riley said. "Parlez-vous francaise?" "Comme ci, comme ca." Madame Lee said, smiling. We slipped on out ballet slippers and soon everybody fell, even Madame Lee! The floor looked suspiciously shiny. "Someone has waxed the floor!" Madame Lee proclaimed. "Excuse me, excuse me." Said Jezebella. "I think it's the New Black Knights. See, the story goes that way back when my older sister Cokie went to SMS, these kids would play pranks but nobody knew who they were." "Well, my sister Shannon had some friends that went to SMS." I began. "Who were they?" Jezie angrily shot back. "Kristy, Mary Anne, Dawn, Abby, those kids." Jezie shivered, "Ewwwwwwwwwwwww!" Jezie said. I ignored her. "Well. anyway, they suspected these two kids; Cary Grant and Alan Gray were heads of it!" "Hey!" Jocelyn cried. "Laurence Grant and Peter Gray are in all my classes!" I made a "DUH!" face. "Eureka!" Madame Lee smiled, "You guys are tres funny. You are dismissed." Dance class should be tres interesting. 


	3. Terri

1 SORRY! THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY REALLY REALLY SHORT BUT I WANTED TO INTRODUCE TERRI TO THE GROUP!  
  
2  
  
3 Terri  
  
It was cold, Riley's first day of school. I was wearing a long multi- colored scarf around my neck. Tammy, my twin was wheeling along behind me in her wheelchair. In the fifth grade, Tammy had gotten hit by a drunk driver and was paralyzed from the knee down. Her two best friends, Audrey Green and Kayla Johannsenn were behind me. Tammy and I didn't hang out together much anymore. She was too busy with her new friends, swimming (yes, it is possible to be paralyzed and swim), and taking art classes. I constantly concentrated on cooking and because of this had lost touch with many of my friends. But this year I was making a new start at Stoneybrook Private. I felt confident with my clothes; peach-colored cashmere slacks, a white cowl-necked sweater with satin peach-colored trimming, and black, patent leather boots. Many said that I reminded them of a young Stacey and Claudia. Karen and her group and I had grown pretty close and I recently had met Riley, who seemed really nice. Tonight all of us were going to a slumber party at Karen's. 


	4. Karen

1 Karen  
  
Tonight was sure to be the best. Kristy was home from college and so was the rest of the BSC. She was having her own separate party in the playroom while mine was on the third floor. I had grown out of telling childish ghost stories and Kristy was going to help me decorate. I had bought tons of balloons, streamers, make-up, and each girl was going to bring clothes to try on. I set up the third floor with three air mattresses, some armchairs, and an old coffee table. In Sam's junior year we had the third floor remodeled, so now there was a built in kitchenette and bathroom. I also bought pizza dough so we could make our own pizzas, cake mix, lemonade mix, and plenty of snacks. We were going to cook BIG TIME! Ding dong! I raced downstairs. I smoothed my red and orange kilt, and furry yellow sweater. It was Hannah, she smiled sweetly and took from her back her navy drawstring bag. She also handed Daddy a long thin box filled with biscotti cookies. She was dressed differently than I, in a tight tie-dyed tee shirt, black leggings, and a multi-colored miniskirt. She went upstairs to put away her things. Ding dong! Shannon and Maria Kilbourne stood happily at my doorstep. "Karen! long time, no see!" I smiled. "Hey Maria, hey Shannon. Maria, third floor, Shannon, playroom." Maria shivered, "Third floor?" she croaked. "Third floor." I confirmed firmly. Seconds later, Terri and Natalie arrived. After a few minutes, Riley and Nancy came. We raced upstairs and lounged around. Riley stood up, her green eyes sparkling, she glanced at Maria and Maria nodded. "Karen, I've been meaning to say this to you for a long time. Karen, darling, you need a makeover." I shrieked. "I think a violet for her eyes, and a Red Wine for her mouth." Natalie said. Were they speaking Martian? "Affirmative." Terri nodded. "But a navy would look better." Then a bright light appeared in my eyes and I blanked out. "Done." said a muffled voice. "Mirror." Maria asked for. I, Karen Tanya Brewer looked to put it frankly.......... 


	5. Natalie

Natalie  
  
"Gorgey." I said. "Karen Brewer you have NEVER looked better in your life!" Karen winced. "My mant mmove mmy mmouf." Nancy hugged Karen. "Querido, usted parece maravilloso, oh apenas fantástico, ahora para sus ropas, el hmmmmm... que la camisa amarilla del halter parece linda allá. positiely delicioso con eso rayó mini negro y blanco. Déme el tiempo, déme el tiempo, yo vendrá para arriba con un equipo en ningún querido del tiempo." None of us understood her (OOC: Kudos for anyone who translates it! It's Spanish!). I fell into a purple armchair and closed my eyes. If it seems like I'm different since the second grade, I am. For instance, remember those goofy socks, don't wear 'em. Moreover, right now I'm wearing red, glitter leggings; a short black skirt, a glittery red and black sweater and my hair is braided and wound in two buns. I've even moved from small town Stoneybrook, I live downtown now in a trendy area with my mom (my parents divorced) in a spacious apartment. I'm also not as shy. "Outfits sweets, outfits." Terri laughed. Karen groaned. "Isn't Ricky coming back from Las Vegas tomorrow?" Hannah asked. Karen turned red. "Okay, okay. Hey." She whispered. "Let's go shopping!" Riley squealed. "Tonight? It has to be ten!"  
  
"Guys it's the holiday season, Stoneybrook Plaza is open 'till midnight!" Hannah whispered.  
  
"I've been dying to visit Stoneybrook Plaza, it's new, doesn't it have something like seventy new stores?" I shrieked.  
  
"One problem." Karen said, lowering her eyes.  
  
"What's that?" we all cooed.  
  
"No money, nobody to take us."  
  
"That won't be a problem." Said a tall, gorgeous, dark-skinned brunette dressed fashionably. "Yeah, no problem at all!" said an equally gorgeous, tall blonde. "Jessi! Stacey!" Two by two, each gorgeous BSC member filed into the third floor. "Let's go!" we shouted. We each did our hair and makeup carefully. After we finished getting dressed Karen, Kristy, Stacey, Maria, and Riley climbed into Jessi's black Mercedes truck. Shannon, Melody, and Hannah quietly crept into Shannon's yellow, VW Bug. Finally Terri, Nancy, Claudia, Mary Anne, Dawn, Mallory, Abby, and I clambered into Claudia's multicolored Astrovan (it's for her business. Claudia decided not to go to college and instead went to art school. Right now, she owns a gallery and art school in Stamford. From what I hear, it's humongous. My older brother goes to the Art School Claudia's Cool Potterie and Sculpchure School and Gallery. ) Zoom! We drove quickly to Stoneybrook Plaza, plenty of teens hung out in general especially around Bruno's Café. A lot of guys were looking at us and Riley even got a few numbers. "Let's eat there!" Nancy shouted, pointing to Bruno's Café. Mary Anne's cheeks blushed a bright red. "Uhhhhh. how about over there." She said pointing to Cheer Diner, a dorky looking place with rainbows, clouds, and angel décor. "No Mary Anne!" Kristy said, taking a hold of Mary Anne's hand, "over here!" We waited in line next to seven guys whom Riley and Maria flirted with shamelessly. "Welcome to Bruno's Café." Said a blonde teen about our age. He looked kinda familiar. "Eeeeeeee Hunter!" an overexcited Mallory shrieked, hugging him. He glanced over us. His eyes glued to us he shouted to the left, "Kerry, I'm taking a break!" Kerry, a petite blue eyed girl with loooooong blonde hair frowned, "Okay Hun---. Hey guys! Claudia visited your gallery! Mary Anne, Stacey don't you guys go to Columbia? Dawn, New Hampshire U right? And the rest. Arizona University. And you little ones. Stoneybrook Private. Great guys, great!" We all took turns hugging Kerry. "Just this once Hunter, but you got Dishes Duty!" Hunter smiled. "So how many in your party?" Riley and Maria shouted in unison, "Twenty-four!" Kristy gasped. "How is that?" Maria suavely said, "Those guys, us, and Hunter. Twenty-three if you ask me." Stacey elbowed Claudia. "They sound like us." She whispered. Hunter removed the pencil from behind his ear and filed along besides me. Riley linked arms with a guy next to her and gave him a peck on the cheek. She whispered something in his ear and they both smiled. Maria did the same. We filed into a HUGE booth. Hunter sat next to me; we talked about school, family, and finally love. I looked up, our food was here, but I wasn't hungry. It seemed like each girl had a guy except for the original BSC who were just talking. Even Karen was talking to a thin guy wearing a baseball cap and soccer jersey. "Oh guys!" Claudia said. "It's 1:00 in the MORNING! We have to go." Riley's "guy" Brennan curiously asked, "Are these your baby-sitters or something?" Riley looked around and gave him a half-smile. "Yeah they are." Riley and Maria were sitting on the boys' laps and they exchanged numbers, and so did I. "Okay, Hunter, umm. here's my cell. 734-0092." He pecked me on the cheek and we went our separate ways, but not before an appearance from Logan Bruno himself. Mary Anne rushed out. The BSC chatted and finally we bought a few clothes and accessories and finally climbed into the car. But the night wasn't over yet. 


	6. Hannah

1 Hannah  
  
"Guys, I was wondering... how'd you guys start your baby-sitting club?" I asked the club members after we were all wrapped in warm blankets on the third floor.  
  
"Hard work." Kristy said solidly.  
  
"Dilligence." Mary Anne croaked.  
  
"Friendship." Jessi and Mallory shouted, hugging.  
  
Nancy smiled. "I wanna be president of a major baby-sitting club one day."  
  
Kristy grinned, "Well, why don't you!"  
  
Nancy and Karen both looked unsure. "Well, who would the members be?" I rushed to get a pen and paper and copied down the contents of our first meeting.  
  
All the positions were perfect. Nancy is a natural born leader, with her in control, everything would go smoothly. Plus, Nancy wants to be the second woman president, it would add to resume and ego to be in control. Natalie would be a great vice-president, she's pretty quiet, really sweet, but knows how to command people extremely well. I thought of the next position, Riley loves to dance, sing, and act, and she's great at all of those things; so her being Fine Arts coordinator would work well; she would put together plays, talent shows, and concerts for our charges. I would be secretary, I'm neat and extremely well-organized, and they were going to use my room and phone line. Maria is really great with numbers and her she's won the National Mathematics Bee five times in a row, so of course she would be treasurer. We all made up the rest of the positions. Terri would be Sports Coordinator, she would give us all the news on kid-related sports teams and put together sports games. She's on the track, soccer, ski, softball, and cross-country teams at school. Finally, Karen was going to be Event Planner for the group, she would plan parties for the group and advertise. "We did it guys! It's done! Welcome to the YBSC!" Below, is our list! 


	7. Nancy

"Nance, you got the snacks?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I brought the drinks."  
  
"Pillows and the club laptop right here."  
  
"CDs."  
  
We all sat in Hannah's room. Her room was picture perfect. Every pale yellow curtain in place, denim covered furniture neatly in place. Hannah was wearing her efficiency glasses. They were dark and plain. I couldn't wear them if my life depended on them. The day before Karen had put flyers everywhere and we were having a party/meeting. We sat for the first 15 minutes talking about the hot twins in Maria's Spanish class.Ring! Ring! I dove for the phone. "Hi." The voice was strangely familiar. "Uh… hello YBSC. Nancy Dawes speaking, how may I help you?" "Hi, it's Margo Pike." I smiled. "Hi Margo, whaddya want." "Can I join your club." "Come over tomorrow at seven." AI was surprised that Margo had been bold enough to come out and ask us. "Well we got a hopeful new member." I said looking out on all of this. Riley looked really happy. "Tight!" she said, smiling. Karen looked unhappy. "Karen what's the matter?" Karen grumbled, "Nothing." We sat quietly for a second before the phone rang again. This time Terri got it first. "Hello YBSC. Yes, yes, well. Can I have your name please?" Hannah began to type. "Mrs. Prezizzio. You have two younger daughters, Andrea and Margaret? When, oh, this Staurday at four until seven. Okay. We'll call you back soon."  
  
"Who's free this Saturday?" Hannah asked.  
  
I frowned. "Public speaking and leadership classes."  
  
Riley smiled sadly, "Sorry ballet and drama."  
  
Karen frowned. "Dentist."  
  
Hannah was typing furiously. "So that leaves me, Maria, Natalie, and Terri."  
  
"Well, Hannah, weren't you and I planning on going to the community center and helping to make crafts with the little kids?" Maria said. "Yeah, so Terri, are you up for it?" Terri grinned. "Ready as ever!" 


End file.
